


we're both monsters (no wonder we get along so well)

by adorechan



Series: loving you has consequences (that i'm willing to take) [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, Explicit Language, Fluff and Angst, Gun Violence, Homophobic Language, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Suicidal Thoughts, how do i tag omfg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 19:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17250386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorechan/pseuds/adorechan
Summary: prequel to if i killed someone for you. how jisoo and chan met!-jisoo's not a monster yet and he wants to keep it that way.chan's a monster that's too far gone to come back.they cross paths.





	we're both monsters (no wonder we get along so well)

**Author's Note:**

> how jisoo n chan met
> 
> part 1 of my kpop oneshots
> 
> oof bad summary too btw sorry omg

life has not been kind to hong jisoo. his mother is gone, his father running her off a while ago. his father is not kind like he seems with eyes undressing him everytime they meet. siblings to help him, save him are non existent. his friends are liars, talking behind his back. calling him a whore, a slut, anything they can think of. people at school aren't so kind with their words either, calling him gay and a faggot. 

_it's not your fault._

he tries telling himself. none of it is. it's not his fault that he had sex with someone he loved. it's not his fault they didn't love him back. it's not his fault for his father being a dirty man. it's not his fault that his mother is gone and left him alone. it's not his fault that there's no one to save him. it's not his fault that everyone hates him.

_but it is your fault._

the voice in the back of his head says.  _it's all your fault,_ it taunts. claws scratch at his mind, deteriorating the stone walls he has put up around his mind, heart and soul. not even god will listen to his prayers any more. he is worthless, the voice says. he does not deserve to live any longer, it says. yet, he knows that somewhere, somehow he has a purpose and that he must keep living even if everyday is a living nightmare.

he will not become a monster, 

not yet.

-

chan smiles slightly as he looks down at the man cowering in fear. 

"pathetic." he taunts, as people shoot around him.

the man does nothing but shake in fear, watching blood slide down his knife and drip onto the cold, stone floor. chan stabs the man, once, twice in the chest and the chaos around him stops.

"good job." seungcheol says, as they walk away from the warehouse, not even batting an eye at the blood stained on chan's knife and clothes.

"make sure you wash up~!" jeonghan sing-songs behind them as they round the corner to where their van is parked. seungcheol opens the doors, to see seokmin and seungkwan, their two medics playing a game of cards. jihoon sits next to them, on his laptop enabling the surveillance cameras again as they speed off. chan and jeonghan climb in the back as seungcheol sits in the front with the get-away driver for the night, hansol.

"nice job for your first mission~" seokmin sings, throwing chan and jeonghan some cards.

"we're playing go fish. it's my turn." seungkwan says as hansol takes the car out of park.

chan smiles, he's a monster.

he's gone way too far to come back.

-

jisoo cowers in the back of the alleyway, scared to move, scared to breathe if those men come back again. they've been taunting him for weeks now. today, they struck, trying to attack him and pull him into their van. he had a small pocket knife on him and cut the first guy, slipping through the second's grasp and running as far as he could. he ran into this alleyway, not knowing it was a dead end. he was hoping it wasn't so he could jump a fence or something and run home. even though, it's not much better than this damp, cold alley.

he can hear them running by and holds his breath. he's shaking slightly and he's not hiding the best. he doesn't want them to see. he can tell that they've all run by, there was 4 of them but only three ran by? 

the fourth stops in front of the alleyway, smirking slightly as he can see jisoo. he runs back, grabbing jisoo by his arm and growling out, "thought you could escape, huh?"

jisoo whimpers, softly, gripping the pocket knife as hard as he can. the guy's distracted, still looking at jisoo like some predator that's caught it's prey. _perfect time_ , jisoo thinks before thrusting the knife deep into the guy's stomach. he pulls it back out and stabs at the guy again with the same amount of force. the man lets out a choked sound, gripping his two wounds and jisoo takes this as an opportunity to run away.

a few days later on the news he discovers that the guy dies from blood loss.

horror strikes jisoo,

he's a monster but he can't go back now.

-

chan gulps as the knife slides up against his throat, pushing hard enough to draw the tiniest bit of blood. the girl smirks, giggles escaping her mouth as she watches chan's eyes fill with fear. it's his first mission alone and he's underestimated his target. they're in an abandoned school yard. chan's sweating bullets by now, trying to figure out any way to get out of this situation.

then, a bullet flies past him, hitting the girl in the arm that she's holding the knife. it drops to the grass, and the girl screams in agony, clutching her arm. chan quickly moves out of the way and two more shots hit the girl. one in her leg and the other in her stomach. she drops to the ground, still screaming. chan looks behind him to see a boy hardly older than himself, holding the gun that shot the girl.

he smiles at the boy, thankful. the other boy smiles back.

"thanks." he calls out.

"no problem, dude." the guy calls out, running off.

 _i should tell seungcheol about that guy so he can get recruited_ , chan thinks.

maybe, he's found a monster that's just as bad as he is.

-

jisoo laughs as jun tells a pun. chan sits by his side with a small smile on his face. jisoo's glad he met chan, and saved his life all those years ago. he's made a family that loves him and he's happy again. 

he's still a monster, even worse than before

but at least now he has a monster that's just as bad as he is.


End file.
